Lost
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: A new girl is at Jacks school, one who lost her parents about a month ago and has to raise her little sister. But why does this girl and her sister act so weird and have weird symbols on their arms? And why does this girl have a picture of four robots that look their from cybertron?
1. Chapter 1

Airazor sighed. "What's wrong?" Tigatron asked.

"The girls, they're still missing, I'm worried for them, I don't even know where they are!"

Tigatron sighed. "It's alright," he said, giving his sparkmate a hug, "we'll find them."

"But the only problem is where are they?"

* * *

I groaned as I got up. My pajamas all twisted, I had had the dream again, the one about my parents. I stood up, and walked out of my room, I walked over to my baby sisters room, and knocked. "Time to wake up!" I called to the six year old.

She opened up the door, I laughed as I starred at her messed up hair. "What's so funny?" she asked, rubbing one of her eye's from sleepiness.

"Nothing," I explained, "now hurry up and get dressed, your going to school today."

"But I thought we were searching for mommy?"

I knelt next to her. "I don't think mom and dad would be here, remember? We aren't suppose to be here, but somehow we are."

"Fine."

I watched her walk back into her room. I rolled my eyes, and walked back to my room, and got dressed in my usual clothes, brown tank top, with a brown jacket on, with thick fur on it's neck. I put on my boots, when I heard my sister jumping down the stairs, loud crashes could be heard. I ran to the stairs I could see my sister on the floor, with her butt up in the air. "Snowfly!" I cried, "how many time's have I told you, you cant fly?"

"Sorry, Blacksky!" she said, "I just want to fly so bad to search for mommy."

"Snowfly, I've told you before, mom isn't here because of Predacons!"

I soon made bacon and eggs. While Snowfly ate, I brushed her long white hair. "Will mommy and daddy find us?" she soon asked.

I sighed. "We cant be so sure of that, but we can see if we could find our ancestors."

"Autobots?"

I nodded. "Now remember, no talking about us being from another planet, I don't need anyone calling us crazy like that boy said the other day."

"What if we say we're from the past?"

"No!"

She flinched. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but just finish eating, and I'll take you to school, ok?"

She nodded. "But where are you going?"

"To this school called high school."

"Can I go?"

"I'm sorry, but they don't accept first graders."

"What's a first grader?"

"Your one of coarse."

"What are you?"

"I'm a 11th grader."

"Why aren't I one?"

"You go to elementary school."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm seventeen, Snow. Now we just need to figure out what our 'humans' names will be, I'll be Sky, and you," I paused to think, "Sisi, just tell people to call you that."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked through the school doors and watched a girl about is age walk through the door. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and walked up to her. "Hi," he said.

He can swear the girl jumped five feet in the air, dropping all her books. "Sorry," he said, "wasn't trying to scare you."

"Well, where I come from, people aren't too friendly."

"Oh, well, let me help you with your stuff," Jack said picking up her books, he soon picked up a picture of what looked like four robots.

The girl quickly grabbed it. "Oh, there's the picture, I wondered what happened to it," she said.

"Who are they?" Jack asked, wondering why they looked like cybertroians.

"Well, it's a picture my aunt drew, she can make stuff look realistic, it's pretty crazy."

"Ahh," Jack said, "Names Jack."

"Sky."

Jack picked up another picture, this one with two girls, one that was Sky. "That's my baby sister, she just started school for the first time today, I just hope she can keep her big mouth shut, or else I'll slug her like I did the other night."

Jack looked at her in disgust. "Just kidding," Sky said.

xXxXxXx

Sky's POV

I sighed. Jack was kind enough to help me go to my first hour. The shoulder of my jacket dropped to show the symbol I had. He looked at it. "Nice tattoo," he said.

I quickly pulled up the shoulder. That was something I would never want to show anyone, not even if I trusted the person. "uh, thanks," I said.

I quickly walked to my first hour, and sat next to this girl who had pig tails in her black hair, and pieces of it died purple. "Hia," she said.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Name Miko."

"Sky."

"You new here?"

"Yeah, it's my first day here."

"Ahh, well welcome!"  
"Thanks."

It was like that for the rest of the day, luckily, no one else asked me about the symbol I had on my arm. It was soon lunch, and I walked out side to eat, but sawed a little kid get pushed over by a boy with red hair. "Hey!" I said, "You want to pick on some on, pick on some one your own size!"

The red head kid grinned. "Ok," he said.

He lifted his fist to punch me, but before he could do anything, I spun around, and kicked him in the side. He flew back shocked, but got back up and tried to do another blow. I did another kick, then did a head lock. He tried to punch me free, but I didn't budge. "Thought I couldn't do it?" I asked.

I saw the rest of the boys that had been with the kid nodded. I threw the kid down. "Anyone got a problem with that?" I asked the other kids.

Everyone shook their heads. "Then get out of here, you haven't seen the worse."

All the boys ran. I walked up to the one who had gotten pushed over. "You ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem, I've somehow always been able to beat people bigger then me."

"My names Rafael, but you can call me Raf."

"Sky," I said, "now listen Raf, if those kids cause any trouble, let me know."

"But how'd you do that anyway?"

"Lets just say that I've been in battle before."

I watched Miko and Jack rush over. "Raf?" they asked.

"Hi, guys."

"You ok?" Miko asked, "Vince rushed by and said that the new girl beat him."

"That was Sky," Raf told them.

Miko starred at me as if to ask how could I for such a small person. "I've fought ones bigger than him," I said.

Miko sat next to me. "Like what or who?" she asked.

"There was one time I fought someone who had poisoned me, he told me not to fight, but I just fought to get out, almost gave my mum a spa-um-heart attack."

Miko starred at me in confusion. I shrugged. "I come from a place full of war," I soon mentioned, "so I have all different kinds of stuff that's happened before."

"Like what?"

"getting kid napped and almost used for experiments, that's for sure. Then my enemies made a clone out of me, just to trick my friends, and have them turn against me. I've even gotten kid napped more than you can imagine."

"Haven't your parents called the police for that?" Jack asked.

I shrugged. "Supposedly they work with guns and in battles, so sometimes they saved me," I said.

"Did any one else?"

"My uncles sometimes."

"Don't you have any aunts?" Miko asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, me, my mom, and sister are the only girls of the family."

Miko nodded her head a little. That was when the bell rang, thank you bell! But it was later that I had a problem, I had to go to work, and not be late, and pick my sister up at the same time. I sat next to a tree to think what to do, I had told my boss that I had a little sister to help because our parents were gone, so why'd she have to have me work on a day like this? Jack looked at me. "You ok?" I asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, I have to go to work, and the elementary school is farther then JC Penny, and I'm thinking of what to do."

"Can I help?"

I nodded, that would help me not lose my job. "She likes to be called Sisi," I said, "You'll be able to notice her easily because of her white and black hair."

He nodded. "And which JC Pennies do you work at?"

"The one next to KO Burgers, that's all I can say."

"Cool, I can do this fast, and that would mean I don't have to be late too."

"Well you're the one with the motorcycle."

xXxXxXx

**Jacks POV**

I drove next to the elementary school that Sky told me to go to. I searched through all the students and kids I drove by till I saw one sitting next to the tree. I parked next to her. "You Sisi?" I asked.

She nodded. "Your sister asked me to pick you up."

She starred at me in confusion. "You know Sky?" she asked.

"Well, we just met today."

I handed her a helmet. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers," she said, handing it back.

I took off my helmet. "Look," I said, "you can trust me, I'll bring you back to your sister, ok?"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I repeated.

She put on the helmet, and hopped on Arcee behind me. I felt her arms wrap around my torso, for a first grader, she's strong. She clung tighter as Arcee started to drive. "Just hold on!" I yelled to her, I don't even want to guess what Sky would do to me if Sisi fell off.

We soon parked in between KO Burgers and JC Penny. Sky greeted us. "Thanks Jack!" she said, walking back to JC Pennies with Sisi.

I waved bye to them, and went to do my shift.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so glad I met Jack today! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have to do everything. Sisi helped me with clothes, thankfully my boss is a kind woman, but doesn't like it if your late for your first job. "So how was school?" I asked Sisi while I hung up pants.

"It was ok, I guess."

"Spill the beans."

"I don't know anything! What do you expect me to do when I cant read?"

"Didn't uncle Trap teach you?"

She nodded, a little. "Every time he tried to teach me, those Preds came."

"It's ok, not everyone is perfect at something."

"Hey! You!" a woman yelled, "I need your help!"

I sighed. "Stay here," I said.

I walked up to the woman. "I need help with these clothes," she said, the smell of beer hit my nostrils.

Though, there was a man next to her, a very tough man, the strongest was from him. I couldn't smell beer from the woman, and she didn't sound drunk like the guy. "I need a dress," the woman said, "My niece is getting married, and I want to look nice for it."

She pointed at the man. "Same thing for my husband."

The man glared at me, very funny dude, but tick me off and you'll wish you were never born. I started searching for a dress that'd fit the woman. "Hey!" I yelled to Mike, one of the people who work here, "There's a man here looking for some clothes, can you help while I help his wife?"

He nodded and led the man to the men's section. I looked at the woman, and pulled out a dress, blue with purple sparkles, and it went down just below her knees. "Try this on," I said.

She nodded and left when I heard yelling. The man was yelling at Mike for sometime apparently. I watched the man pull up his arm, when Sisi jumped off a latter and grabbed his fist. He cursed loudly and threw her across the room. "Little brat," he said, turning back to Mike.

The man tried again, but stopped when I slid across the floor and under him, I stood up, and held my fists in front of me, ready for combat. The man lifted his fist in the air, and came down. I crossed my hands and blocked the blow, but got smacked in the face. I glared at him. "No one treats her like that," I growled.

Without trying to hurt him, I blocked every blow I could. The woman watched in shock. "Phil, stop this!" she yelled.

I could taste the blood in my mouth as he punched me in the face. Eventually, I was tired, and just pinched him on the neck. He collapsed on the floor. I took several breaths. The woman starred in shock. "Sorry about your husband," I said.

"That's ok," she said, "I never really liked him any way."

I rushed up to Sisi, who was just bleeding on her forehead, not to many scratches, nothing serious. Marcie, my boss, rushed up to me. "How-I mean-what? Why? Who?" she stammered.

"It's ok, I got it under control, he'll be out for the next two hours or so."

* * *

I walked out side, Sisi fallowed. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "No one should treat someone like that," she said, "not even preds."

"Well, that was wise and foolish of you; can you imagine what mom would do to me if something much worse than that happened?"

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Sisi, it's ok, you gave me enough time to act on the man, and not kill Mike."

I grabbed her hand. "Want to eat at KO Burgers?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Fine," I said, dragging her to the fast food place.

xXxXxXx

Unknown POV

I watched as the two children were talking. "Not even the Preds," the smallest said.

I chuckled. My leader would like this scan, because no one knew anything about Preds. "He is going to like this a lot," I said.

xXxXxXx

Jack's POV

I watched Sky walk in. "Two burgers and fries please," she said.

I nodded. "5.52," I said.

Sky nodded, but then something caught my eye, dry blood. "What happened to your face?" I asked.

"Fight at work, apparently a guy wanted to drink in the store, and take some money."

"Wait, you fought that one guy who showed up about an hour ago?"

She nodded again. "What were you thinking?"

"That's what she said!" Sisi said.

"what?"

"The guy tried to punch one of the people who worked there, and Sisi, being the one who always wants to be big, grabbed the flying fist."

I looked at Sisi to see her forehead had a bandage. I handed their burgers and fries, how could anyone like those two fight a man like that? "Two blows in the face!" Sisi explained as if reading my mind.

I starred at Sky, who shrugged. "I promised my friends that I'd protect anyone, anywhere, anytime."

That's what I've heard my friends say. Does she know them? I shrugged the idea out of my head, and went back to work. That was when I paused to here Sky whispering something to Sisi. "It's alright, I'm sure Optimus has figured out a way to get us back, you'll see."

"But what if Primal doesn't? We'll be stuck here for the rest of our life's!"

"Look, I promised mom that no Megatron would kill you, got it?"

"Which one? Decepticon, or Predacon?"

"Both."

* * *

"Your in a rush," Arcee said as I quickly walked out the door.

"Take me to base, Arcee, fast."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's about Sky and Sisi."

We soon drove back to base. "What wrong with you, Jack?" Bulkhead asked, probably seeing that I needed to talk to someone about this.

"At school there's a girl, which Miko, Raf, and me met today."

"And what's the matter with that?" Ratchet asked.

"They know about us somehow."

"Hold, hold on," Wheeljack explained, "They?"

"Sky has a younger sister she calls Sisi, they were eating at KO Burgers today, and I heard a little bit of their conversation."

"And?" Miko asked.

"I heard something about there being two Megatrons, and something about a Optimus Primal."

"Optimus Prime?"

"No, I think this is a different bot, but then they said that they'd be stuck here for the rest of their lifes."

"I knew I sensed something in that girl," Arcee explained.

"What?"

"While we were picking up Sky's younger sister, I sensed something in her, and scanned her, she is not a normal girl, Jack, Sky's sister has a spark."

Everyone turned to Optimus. "We must be sure to keep a close eye on both girls, if Megatron gets them, there's a possibility that they would uncover something that we do not want."

* * *

The next morning I saw Sky, she looked tired and shaken up. I walked over to her. "You alright?" I asked.

"This is bad, this is very bad," she muttered.

"What's bad?"

She looked at me. "Oh, uh, hi Jack, I didn't see you there."

"You ok?"

"What? Of coarse I'm ok, pfft, why else wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were just talking to your self, saying that something's bad?"

She starred at me in shock. "Sky, we got a big test today, is that what it is?"

She shook her head. "I know everything plain as steal, it's just…"

"Just what?"  
She took several deep breaths. "Sisi's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, I am supper sorry if it's been a while. I'm not allowed on the computer very often, so I try to write as much as I can. But here's another chapter of Lost. More to come!**

* * *

I rolled over in my sleep, I was having a hard time falling back asleep again. I decided to go and check on Sisi. I stood up, and walked towards her room, and opened her door to see she wasn't there. "Sisi!" I yelled, my voice ecoing down the hall.

Nothing. This is bad, she probably is out right now looking for mom and dad. I rushed back to my room, and got dressed. I soon walked out side, the moon shining on my face. "I wish there wasn't so many people," I muttered, "four legs are easier to run with."

I soon ran down the streets, keeping a close eye out for my sister, praying to Primus that she was safe.

I sat down next to the tree in front of my school. I was tired, and wanted to continue searching, but didn't know how with it being 7:30. "You ok?" Someone asked, Ignored it who ever it was.

"This is bad, this is very bad," I muttered.

"What's bad?"

I looked, it was Jack. "OH, uh, hi Jack," I said sheeplishly.

"You ok?"

"What? Of corse I'm ok."

_Lie! Not ok at all, I'm panicking right now, my sister is missing, and if anyone who I don't want to see has her, I'll be dead! _"Why else wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were just talking to your self, saying that something's bad."

Scrap, didn't expect anyone to hear. "Sky we've got a big test today, is that what it is?"

_No it isn't, I know more than you can imagine, just leave me in please so that I can think what's going on! _I shook my head. "I know everything for that test as plain as steal, it's just…"

"Just what?"

I took several breaths. "Sisi's missing."

"DO you know where she is?" Jack asked.

I shook my head. "Have you called the police?"

"Jack there's more people that I know who are missing."

"What do you mean?"

"My family is missing."

"That's why I said call the police!"

"The police cant help."

"What? Why?"

"Jack, more than a month ago, my parents went missing."

"And you haven't told me anything?"

"Jack."

The sight of the bright light that I had seen before my parents disappeared showed up. "Sky, you ok?"

"Yeah, just have a headache."

I stopped. Headache? Oh no, that isn't good, Sisi. "Jack I have to go."

I shot up and started running. Pain shot in my heart as I ran, that told me that Sisi was in trouble. Jack chased after me, yelling at me to stop. I still ran, I only wanted to run to see if Sisi was alright. I soon ran across a busy street, cars screeched to a holt, but they didn't stop me, not even a car that hit me, I jumped over them, and ran back through the desert to find my sister.

Jacks POV

I can not believe what I saw, I can not believe what I saw! Sky almost committed suicide by running on to the highway, yet she still didn't stop, not even when a car hit her leg and she flew, yet she continued to run. I pulled out my phone and started to dial. _"What do you want?"_ Ratchet asked.

"We got a problem," I said, "it's Sky, she's gone mad! She just ran across the highway!"

_"Well I'm not picking up anything not normal where you are."_

"My car, what the crap did the girl do to my car!?" a man yelled.

I looked and saw the front was dented, and it was deep. _"Jack, what's going on?"_ Ratchet asked.

"Sky somehow left a dent in a guys car."

Sky's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I ignored the throbbing pain in my head, heart, and leg. I ran as fast as I could to where I could detect my sister, but there was nothing, and her signal had stopped completely. "No," I said, "no, no, no ,no!"

I could see energon spilled on the ground. I took several deep breaths, till I found a feather. White and black. "No," I said again.

Sisi had been here, this was her feather! I couldn't stand to stare at it, but I placed it in my pant pocket, hoping that I would find Sisi, and that she was safe.

At Autobot bace

Ratchet starred at the screen, almost 24 hours since Jack had called him. Jack waited as patent as he could, but couldn't think of what was happening to Sky. He had seen her get hit by that car, had even watched it dent, and yet she continued running. "Optimus," Ratchet said, "I got something."

Everyone looked at the screen. "Decepticon, and they got something with them."

"Sky?" Jack asked.

"I cant be sure, but might want to go and check it."

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Firework jumped through the groundbridge. They all froze as they saw a little girl on the floor serounded by blood. Arcee gently picked up the child. It whimpered in pain. Arcee scanned the child, broken bones, infected wounds, almost everything that would be on a chart of diffirent wounds was on this girl. "What happened to her?" Firework asked.

"Don't know, and I have a feeling I don't want to figure out."

Arcee walked through the groundbridge, Ratchet starred at the child she held. "Why would Decepticons harm an innocent little girl?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we have to help her and fast," Ratchet quickly explained.

Through all the dry blood, Jack recognized the hair. "It's Sisi!" he yelled.

"Who?" Miko asked.

"Sisi, Sky's little sister."

Everyone looked at the little girl again, Arcee had activated her holoform, and started to wash the dry blood. It seemed like hours till the little girl was looking desent. After all her wounds were taken care of, she woke up. "Sisi?" Jack asked, "Are you-."

"No," she screeched, She rolled off the bed. Jack starred into her eyes, they were blank and empty.

She looked around, but fell holding her head. "Mommy!" she cried.

Ratchet scanned her. "She's hallucinating," he said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jack asked.

"Well, according to these scans, she is cybertroian, but it's her holoform."

He looked at him. "We'll probably have to go into her mind to help her."

"I'll do that," Firework explained.

"What?" Jack asked.

Firework nodded. "If we do it wrong, you'll probably never be the same again," Ratchet explained.

"I'm doing this no matter what!" Firework yelled.

"You sure you want to do that?" Bulkhead asked his mate.

It was minuets till both Sisi and Firework were attached to a tube. "Good luck," Miko explained.

Arcee's POV

I opened my optics, and looked around. I was in the forest. But what was going on? I heard the sound of fire blasting, and watched four robots running through the trees. The first two, one that looked like a mech, and the other a femme, similar but orange, fired at several other robots. The oldest femme held a younger one, this one sobbing.

"Blacksky, get out of here!" the mech yelled.

"No, dad! I wont!"

"Blacksky listen to your father," the oldest femme yelled.

"But mum-!"

The mech was soon attached by a dinosaur. "Leave him alone!" The orange one yelled, running into it.

The Dino glared at her. "You dare do that to the mighty Megatron?" it asked.

"Your not so mighty if you attack my father!"

The orange femme punched the dino in the face. It roared. "That does it, Megatron, terrorize!"

I starred at the robot. Megatron? His name is Megatron? What is he doing in a dream like this? He fired at the older femme that was holding the smaller femme. She screamed as a rocket hit her shoulder. "Airazor!" the mech screamed.

The smallest femme cried louder into the older femme's shoulder. The orange femme roared in anger, and transformed into a tiger. "No one treats my family that way!" she yelled, charging at Megatron.

I soon heard light crying and looked to see a young femme leaning against a tree. "Who are you?" she asked, "why are you in my mind?"

I knelt next to her. "It's alright," I said, "I'm Arcee, I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked around. "What is this place, why is this dream so bad?"

She bowed her helm. "It's not a dream," she said, "it's a memory."

I looked back at the fight. "Those robots are my family, mommy and daddy are dead because of me!" she fell forward and sobbed into my shoulder.]

"And I've caused my sister to panic, she's worried about me, I know it!"

"Who's your sister?"

Before she could answer, she disappeared. I looked back at the fight and saw the younger femme crying as the two older femmes fought. I soon saw a bright light, and pain hit my armor…


End file.
